


I'll Hold On Tighter 'till The Afterglow

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gus being the best buddy EVER, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shules, So please expect some angst, Sorry guys but I really don't know how to tag my stories, a little bit of jealous Juliet, a little wump, a lot of concerned Shawn, and concerned Jules, and the rest I'll leave for speculation, with lots of flufinness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Fear is a funny thing.It keeps you held in your place. It eats you inside. It makes you react unexpectedly.Both Shawn and Juliet can assure you that.They know how it feels, how much it hurts.But also, how it reminds them about how deeply they love each other.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> These stories have been sitting on my computer for AGES (like pretty much any of my other works), and I couldn't find a place to fit them so, I decided to post them as two-shot fic.
> 
> Although I'll post them as a sequel, they can be read as separated one-shots, portraying scenarios that aren't linked with any of my other stories.
> 
> This all was born one cloudy morning when I was watching some scenes of Psych: The Movie, and I realized how distant they wrote Jules in it. She's incredible, don't get me wrong, but I feel like they missed out on the love and concern she has for Shawn, almost as if she doesn't care. So, to "fix" that a bit (as if there was anything to fix really because I know the movie is perfect the way it is) I decided to write these pieces down.
> 
> Because I believe that Jules only allows herself to be vulnerable when she's with Shawn, and he only allows himself to love someone that much if it is Jules.
> 
> Sorry for the length, though. This turned out a lot longer than I predicted.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this little piece, and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

Juliet didn’t shed a tear.

Not right now, not in the middle of that place, regardless of how fitting it would be.

The mix of voices, noises, beeps, screams, muffled any thoughts, and all she could focus on was the uncomfortable piece of plastic in which she was sitting above, hard and old, colored a very unfortunate shade of yellow. 

It had been a few hours now when she finally stopped thinking, reasoning, picturing how everything could have been different, how she should have seen that coming, how much wrong she had been from the very start, how he vehemently assured her that nothing had happened, that nothing was happening. 

Now guilt was her best friend, its grip sliding around her body like a skillful snake, careful and precise, tightening the right parts in its own time. Some slow torture that cut her circulation and her breathing. 

Suddenly her lungs seemed too big for her ribcage, the air too thick to breathe in.

But Juliet wouldn't budge, wouldn’t give in. 

She was too strong for that. 

The Chief had followed the ambulance, almost escorting the bus through the clogged avenues, honking her horn more times than it was necessary, and taking the most advantage of her position as the leader of police enforcement to make sure he was being treated as a high priority - as if he hasn’t been since assistance arrived at the crime scene - and to gain access to restrained areas. 

Not that it was of any use right now. 

She too was confined to rest in a plastic chair for what seemed like an eternity now, but that couldn't be more than a few hours. 

Someone else, a rookie probably, or any designated cop, was supervising the coroner processing the body, laid there on the ground, three bullets in its back, perfect aim, precisely hit, leaving the target lifeless before it could even touch the ground. 

One thing Juliet was sure about was that, after this day, Owen Geller had just nailed his promotion as the new Junior Detective.

But, after a while, the Chief had to leave, for some excuse Juliet couldn’t tell, even at gunpoint, as she hadn't paid attention to whatever explanation coming from the woman, who had held the Head Detective in a tight hug she hadn’t acknowledged until a few moments ago.

The absence of her friend brought the presence of another, a clearly distressed and panicking one. Scared eyes, trembling hands, quiet for longer than Juliet imagined he could, wifeless as his beautiful woman was resting at home with a newborn child. 

Bags were visible under his eyes, the numerous white hairs coloring his stubble, his always so neat appearance lacked the usual button-up and shining shoes. Instead, he wore a T-shirt with a puke stain on the shoulder and flip-flops, bright orange ones. 

Juliet barely noticed the soft grip resting at her upper arm, the reassurance that it was supposed to bring, how she should be comforting Gus too, who left his family in the middle of the night, just to be there, just because he cared so much, not only about his best friend but about her too, who became part of the package the moment she stole the faux psychic’s seat at that diner so many years ago. 

They were part of the Guster’s family too. 

That should be the fact to pass through her, to shatter the glass walls, but she remained motionless, plain, apparently devoid of any emotion crossing her face.

Well, unless you’re her husband.

By now he would have cataloged at least twenty-seven different nuances in her expression that would tell more about her than she had even noticed. 

Henry had called. 

She expected his screams, his anger, disappointment, or any usual feeling regarding the calloused and hard man. Instead, his voice trembled and he asked how she was coping and affirmed he would be in the next possible flight. 

After that, it was Madeleine, her mom, and Lloyd, her brother, and finally, but just as important, Carlton.

The survivor.

The one who truly knew what she was going through.

Her partner, who had finally started to walk without crutches.

Surprisingly, the one who, from the very beginning, told her that all her doubts and fears were unfounded and that she should start paying attention to herself and what boundaries she was allowing her job to smudge, how much she was letting Lady Justice seep through her bones.

The hardened man, who once had in his job his one true love, the Chief of Police who more than once put his personal matters on the second plan to serve his city and his country.

But if a life-changing experience isn’t enough to transform you, love is.

And Carlton had found that love and commitment a long time ago.

More precisely the day Juliet almost lost hers.

That memory was now so distant to her that she couldn’t even remember the pain of the betrayal she felt back then. 

Forgiveness led to forgetting.

So much had changed, life continued and evolved, people matured and love was restored, not that it had ever vanished.

By reflex, her downed head lifted at the sound of the coming steps, giving her a hope that was painfully crushed the moment the nurse turned to Juliet’s left and approached a couple sitting a few chairs away. She should be moved by the touchable relief painting their young faces and the way they hugged each other tightly, tears streaming freely. 

Their child would survive.

Juliet felt nothing. 

Soon the nurse was gone, with the couple in tow, leaving her and Gus alone in that empty waiting room. 

She supposed that Gus would start talking, asking questions, demanding some sort of explanation from her, but he remained silent, watching her worriedly, perhaps aware of something she wasn’t at the moment, or just frightened by her scattered appearance. 

Her light floral shirt carried large stains of blood, her jacket was of no use, tossed at a trash can at the crime scene, her ponytail was reduced to a crooked piece of tangled strands, her hands still had traces of the iron odor and a light pinkish color. 

She had jumped into action, after freezing at the moment, submitted to the shock. 

People assumed she would scream, she would cry, she would sink to her knees, with her hands caressing his brown locks while her tears stained his face, from which she would be leaning only inches away, after plating soft kisses all around it while she spoke soothing words in his ear. 

Instead, Juliet remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, moving almost mechanically, not a single tear on her cheek. 

Guilt tightened its grip around her once more, causing her breath to come out shaken and uneven. 

It was her fault. 

For longer than she realized now, Juliet had shut him out of her life, claiming that her new position as Head Detective would demand a level of professionalism beyond the one she possessed in Santa Barbara. She had to be taken seriously, to be respected and the boundaries she set at her workspace were as strict as they could be.

At home, she would return to her normal self, to her cheerful and loving persona, a lot more prone to accept her husband's loving and caring displays of affection. 

But while at the station her mask was impenetrable and, after Carlton’s accident and the closure of his investigation, proceeded soon after by a very challenging kidnapping case dropped at her lap, Juliet started to mingle both parts of her life and, instead of loosening the leash on her restrictions at work, allowing her husband in and leaning on his helping and protective hand, she just shut him away, until he stopped trying to get through her thick walls. Until he decided that when she was ready he would be there.

He would never abandon her.

Not ever.

He had made that clear some nights ago, when they achieved the final straw on their argument and she cleared him that she would be handling that personal matter alone and he said to her that, no matter how much she pushed him away he would still be there, regardless of anything. 

She knew he would go behind her back, after all, he always had. 

But she wanted to keep her husband away, keep him distant so her new assigned partner wouldn’t cause Juliet to commit a crime.

With her battling lashes and crimson tainted lips, her seductive voice when he was around the station, she tried to lure him into her web, but there was venom in her words after he left, telling the Head Detective repeatedly how much she didn’t value her husband as she should, that she was about to lose him, that she wasn’t worthy of him. 

That has been going on for two months now.

At first, he seemed to be slightly amused by the jealousy overcoming his wife, making fun of it to an annoyingly level, like pretty much anything else he decides to mock. But soon he gave out on that approach, once he saw how much that was affecting her.

Then, he proceeded to remind his Jules, every day, of how much he loved her, how she was the one, and only one for him. 

But Juliet was too stubborn, and much caught up in her own feelings to succumb to his sweet words, instead, allowing her rage and aversion to growing inside her heart like a cancerous plant. 

Until this night, after weeks of him trying to convince her that her partner was plotting some serious altercation against her, that she should be careful and report the obsessive and radical behavior from the young woman who he saw peeking at their loft more than once, who he encountered at the grocery shop almost frequently, especially when he was there with Juliet and the one he was one hundred percent sure it had some sickening revenge planned, based completely on blinding jealousy, against the Head Detective.

But Juliet was too headstrong, and she didn’t listen to him, to her own husband. 

Her engagement ring sparkled briefly, caught under the hospital’s light, shining at her so beautifully… punching her hard, reminding Juliet of the promises coming with it that she, disappointingly, forgot.

_When I wake up in the morning and look at you and recognize how frickin’ lucky I am…._

Indeed, there wasn’t a single day that passed where he didn't remind her how lucky he felt for waking up beside her. That didn’t come necessarily through words but in his general way of acting around her, the smiles and adoring eyes, the care and sweetness, the little things. 

“Excuse me, the family of Shawn Spencer?”

Juliet whipped her head up, eyes widened, blue, staring at the coming nurse as her heart pounded in her throat, trying to read between the plain expression of that medical’s face. She opened her lips to say something but the words didn't come out and, suddenly, her tongue felt too big for her mouth. 

Gus, clearly noticing her struggle, was the one to take the lead on the questions.

“It’s us. How… How is he?”

A soft smile graced the woman’s lips.

“He survived. The surgery was a success and the doctor expects a full recovery. He would come and talk to you but his presence was requested on another procedure. In the meantime, you can reach me for any doubts.”

“Can we see him?”

“Yes. One of you is welcomed to stay with him. We have moved Mr. Spencer to a room, extubated him already, and the remains of sedatives are rushing out. He’s supposed to wake up in a few moments. But it’s requested that you don’t disturb the patient. He needs to rest as much as possible.”

Gus nodded and listened to the nurse go further on her explanations but all Juliet could concentrate on was the freeing sensation of knowing that her husband was going to survive, that he was going to be okay. 

In silent acknowledgment, both knew who was going to stay with Shawn. Long gone were the times where Gus sat tirelessly on an uncomfortable chair waiting for his injured best friend to wake up. Not that the care or concern were gone but now Shawn had someone who cared about him more than anyone in the world could, his best friend, and the one he decided to share his life with. 

The one he took a bullet for. 

And Gus knew Shawn would take a thousand more if it was necessary. 

Still, Juliet remained stiff, although the features in her face had gained a softer edge, slightly more relaxed.

They walked towards the room indicated by the nurse, unaware that it was almost five in the morning. 

The corridor wasn’t long but the terror of what they would face behind the white doors made those few steps a good comparison to a marathon. 

Gus walked ahead, opening the door, bracing himself for the impact, and, in an involuntary move, trying to protect Juliet from the impact once she set eyes on her unconscious husband. But, aside from his paler tone and the IV connected to his hand, nothing seemed changed. The white covers and hospital gown concealed his bandaged chest, and all the pain and guilt too. 

Moving towards the side of the private room, Gus stopped at the end of the bed, glancing at his friend before turning his head, allowing his eyes to rest on the motionless figure of the Head Detective, standing at the door, eyes glued on the sleeping form of Shawn, unreadable, dry. 

He waited for the outburst, prepared himself emotionally either, trying to hold back his sympathetic crying the most he could so Juliet would have someone to support and hold her if she needed, but it seemed it would be the other way around. 

Gus could feel the bothering tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, but Juliet’s remained parched. 

The questions burned in his mind and Gus, not the first time that night, wondered what was going on in that mysterious mind of his friend. What had really happened and what Shawn hadn't told him during that last month?

But before he could venture further on the subject Juliet headed inside and, soon after, the nurse came asking for one of them to leave, Gus taking the cue to say his goodbye and ask Juliet to call him as soon as Shawn woke up, even if he knew she wouldn’t do it, not at first, before he exited the room. 

He could be no psychic but Gus knew the weight of unspoken matters between a couple. 

And as he left he hoped they figured it out. 

With the blue scrubs brought by the nurse, to which Juliet was deeply grateful, she made her way to the small bathroom appended to the room, quickly changing, hands trembling as she held her stained clothes while in search of a large trash can, that she found outside Shawn’s room, where she could shove them down forcefully, to never look at them again, doesn’t matter how much she had liked that shirt when she first bought it. 

It wasn’t a shower but it was good enough, and any opportunity she had to wash her hands, she would take it. Anything to clean the invisible stains out.

Walking slowly back inside the room, Juliet debated whether she should sit or not but, at the sight of a pile of clothes, resting at one of the chairs, she was momentarily disturbed from her reasoning and inadvertently dragged to it.

His shirt was thrown out, between the unwashable stains of blood and the cuts made by the paramedics, there was no saving it. His pants of no use either. But the hospital had the care to keep the items that had a chance of survival on the chaotic rescue of the wounded man. 

His watch, wedding band, and necklace were stored inside a Ziploc bag, the golden ring shining in all its glory, even under the thin layer of plastic, slapping her in the face harder than she thought it could, once more reminding Jules of the promise Shawn had made to never let anything happen to her.

And he hadn’t.

His Nikes, to which she was sure Shawn would be extremely grateful for, were also saved and curiously the pair of socks covering his feet that night. 

White socks with embroidered pineapples all over them. 

Juliet chuckled.

Because Shawn was a living metaphor of everything he loved, staining places and things with his unique and captivating personality, making it impossible to pass unnoticed. 

Opening the bag, she fished for the wedding band once sitting at his finger, just right where she had put it almost one year and a half before, the one he never took off, not under any circumstances. 

It took him long enough but the way he loved her was worth every spared second. 

She held tight to the jewelry, observing it briefly before shoving it in her pocket. Juliet then proceeded to hold the socks in her hands, the soft and worn-out fabric somehow reassuring. 

Turning and with delicacy she lifted the end of the sheets, uncovering her husband’s feet, in which she slipped on the childlike garment, admiring how fitting it was on him and how it, surprisingly, didn't look ridiculous or out of place, but simply right. 

She covered his feet back and was prepared for long hours of sitting on that waiting chair when she felt him stir under the covers and her touch, lightly at first then more agitated, green orbits unfocused and scared, his movements slow but the hint of despair not missed on them. 

Soon, Juliet put herself beside him, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers, squeezing it gently so he knew she was there and that she was safe. 

Shawn’s eyes focused on her dry blue ones, studying her for a moment, finally assessing that she was there and that wasn’t a dream. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. She’s dead, Shawn.”

“J-Jules…”

His hoarse voice prevented him to go further on the inquiries he had, causing Juliet to turn to the bedside table, grabbing a water glass with her vacant hand, bringing it to his lips so Shawn could hydrate his throat enough to speak through the haze of his painkillers and recent awaken from a rather severe blood loss. 

But he didn't have to finish for her to understand what he wanted to say and with an emotionless tone, she answered him. 

“I’m fine Shawn. You’re the one who…”

She pointed at his bandaged body, her voice quivering just the slightest but no water, no glaze on her pale blue orbits. 

The relief was evident in his face and Shawn almost didn’t feel the soreness of his chest or the weight of the last events and the prospects of facing death at the knowledge that Juliet, his Jules, was harmless and finally safe. 

Silence filled the room, Shawn still a little lost between his latest relief and the fogginess of waking up after four hours of surgery. He preferred to ignore, momentarily, the emotions concealed in his wife's face, or the fact that they had been fighting for the last month quite repeatedly. 

But now everything was over. 

That crazy, maniac, Junior Detective, who failed miserably at trying to seduce him and killing his wife, was dead and Jules was alive. 

“Shawn?”

Her quiet voice brought his mind back from its brief drifting and Shawn, never the one to remain still and silent, never the one to not joke around, felt the weight of her tone and eyes to hold him down on that bed.

“Why did you do it?”

Stupefied, his eyes widened at that laughable inquiring. 

It was as if someone had asked him why he breathes, or why he eats at least three pineapples a week. 

He kept his gaze fixated on her for a second or two, trying to make sense of her question and wondering if she had actually asked him that. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of that bullet?”

Shawn supposed he should be calm, should be understanding, after all, he had just survived a near-death experience and needed nothing more than to rest for a few good days. But anger started to seep through his bones, speeding his heartbeat which was denounced by the louder beeps of the machine attached to his chest. 

He tried to understand her side, to respect her own time, to support her the best he could, to be there for her when he knew she needed the most. 

But Juliet kept pushing him away and the fact that she dared to ask why he, her husband, the one who loved her unconditionally, had taken a bullet for her, just made him see red.

“Well, let’s see… maybe because you’re my wife?”

“That’s not an answer Shawn.”

Her impenetrable shield laughed at his face and Shawn suppressed the scream in his heart as he wasn’t the one to raise his voice, and at the given moment wasn’t physically capable. 

“Oh, it isn’t. So what answer do you want, my dear?”

The sarcasm wasn't missed and Juliet would feel more hurt by it if she wasn’t already drowning in guilt and sorrow. 

“I’m the cop, Shawn. I’m prepared for those kinds of situations.”

“Well, I’m your husband and I don’t care if you’re a freaking super soldier, I would jump in front of a bullet for you without thinking twice.” 

The crack on her posture appeared and he saw the small struggle she had to recompose herself to keep going, making him question why she was holding herself back, especially in front of him. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like that and he wondered if she didn’t trust him anymore and that simply harmed more than any injury he sustained in his life. 

“Y-You could’ve died, Shawn.”

He stared at her, not a trace of a joke in his face, not the slightest glint of lightness in his so joyful mood. This was as serious as she had ever seen him achieve, the deepest the green in his eyes had ever gotten. 

“I don’t care about what happens to me. Let me die if you’re safe. I don’t care. I just want you to be safe and be there for you. I’m here for you.” 

And then, it was just too much.

Because Juliet realized how much she had hurt him by shoving him away, how much she had retreated herself on her shell and left him outside, watching as she lived without him, how much Carlton was right and she had allowed her work to consume her, transform her into someone she never wanted to be.

Juliet realized how much for granted she had taken Shawn’s love and missed out on the deepness of it.

And there, staring at the deep eyes of her husband, she broke.

Juliet cried. 

The force of her mourn and guilt shook her balance and Juliet would have tripped, face right on the floor if it wasn’t for the weak yet powerful grip of Shawn on her hand, holding her to her place, enough for her to wobble the short distance she was from his bed, in which she automatically laid, body curling around his, tight arms around his neck as she sobbed deeply on his chest. 

Shawn was taken aback by the abrupt change in her personality and posture but was fast to make room for her petite figure to rest beside his, bodies melting as he gently started to stroke her tangled curls with his weak fingers, all the while wondering how nurses haven’t flooded his room after his heart monitor picked up on its pace, but eternally grateful that they never barged in.

For a while they remained in that moment, where Juliet finally allowed her tears and feelings to flow out of her body and Shawn held her firmly, knowing that his doubts were unfounded and unnecessary. 

Through her sobs, she apologized, and Shawn knew his wife was consumed by guilt, which if he didn’t help her get through it would certainly eat her up and restore the walls, barriers that shouldn’t exist in the first place. 

So there, laying down together on that hospital bed, probably breaking some strict rules, Shawn assured Juliet that there was nothing she should feel guilty about, for he was there and would protect her, and was ready to help her if she let him do so. 

Juliet, on the other hand, made sure to promise Shawn to never put her walls back up again, not around him, not with the only person she trusted more than anyone, with whom she shared life and all the amazing possibilities their future together held. 

The dogs they would adopt and the house, with Gus as their neighbor and their adjoined pools. Carlton fully recovered and ready to go visit them, bringing Lilly who, for certain, was bound to make Lavender Guster her personal doll, and most importantly the Spencer babies that were ready to come to the world. 

Once Juliet calmed enough she detangled one of her arms from Shawn’s neck and fished the wedding band from inside her pocket, twisting it in her hands for a moment before she reached for her husbands’ hand where she placed the ring on his finger gently, kissing it softly after, silently vowing that never again she would shut him away. 

They didn’t need to say a word, Shawn clever enough to read between the freckles on Jules’ face and she around him long enough to learn how to do the same. Still, Shawn ever so gently whispered in her ear a simple “I love you”, which was enough to tear up her eyes again and move Juliet to press her lips against his, aware enough of his beaten-up body but desperately in need to assure Shawn that she loved him just as much. 

And when they broke apart, smiles on both faces, they knew they would be okay and that, any doubts lingering around them, the previous jealousy Juliet felt over the prospects of another woman sweeping Shawn away from her or the need that she had to protect him and the fear Shawn had of losing his wife, being it emotionally or physically, dismantling in the reassurance of a love that had just become stronger. 


	2. Colors After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here comes the second one-shot. Again, it can be read as a one-shot or can be seen as events that happened a few good weeks after the first one. You get to decided. 
> 
> IN this one I decided to explore married SHules a little bit more and how I believe they might deal with issues regarding their relationship, how the whole "living as one" thing works at Spencers' household. 
> 
> Also, I can't resist protective Shawn, so behold for lots of it in here. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this little piece, and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

Shawn stood by the doorframe, silently watching his wife move gracefully through the kitchen tiles, practiced hands fumbling through different condiments that would serve her right to prepare the dinner, lost in her own thoughts as she absently hummed some random song, probably stuck in her head after he listened or sang it for the umpteenth time in a short period of a week. 

Smiling, he seized the moment, letting his mind register that scene, as simple and domestic as it could be, but somehow special because Jules was the center of it. 

He felt the last vestiges of anger and frustration leave his body as finally, after the storm, the sun and rainbow were in sight again. 

Sure, both were aware that marriage wasn’t always easy and that fights were bound to happen. But never did Shawn imagine how panic could make you so angry. It all started with small arguments here and there, all of them regarding Shawn’s careless way of approaching crime-solving and Juliet’s stubborn attitude over her injuries and own safety, until it all pieced together and culminated in a single moment that burst the ticking bomb.

This time Shawn wasn’t acting recklessly for once, but the butt of a gun came from nowhere and before he could brace himself for the impact the gun was already prepared to collide with his skull.

In a last quick move, Jules flew to his direction, being the only one noticing the upcoming man, who was, until that moment, hidden in the shadows of that poor dimly lit curb, which none of the cops had the time to clear out, given the more urgent matter of preventing Shawn, who was currently held knifepoint, from getting hurt by the scared assailant, a teenager, hardly on his seventeens, as he was caught in a mugging that went wrong. 

Before Shawn, or anyone really, could stop her, Juliet jumped behind him, receiving the impact of a hit intended to the man, causing her to collapse on the floor immediately. 

The only thought engulfing his brain was that his wife was injured and it was his fault. 

His attacker attempted a second strike but Shawn, moved by the animalistic anger at the knowledge that this perp hurt his Jules, freed himself from his captor and knocked both young men down with a single punch in each, not even minding the shocked expressions on the other officers present at the site as he kneeled beside his wife, trembling hands hovering her body as he feared aggravating her injury by touching her, but desperately needing to do something to heal her. 

Soon the paramedics came in, inspecting the Head Detective that soon opened her eyes, slightly disoriented and a lot nauseous, but apparently fine. She was cleared out, luckily, with nothing more than a mild concussion. Hospital’s visits were dismissed but the medical assistance stressed the importance of her staying put for a day or two, just for her safety. 

Juliet made her way towards her car, assured that her partner could handle the arrests and after promising that her husband would be at the station, first thing in the morning, to give his statement. She left with a dead silent Shawn at her tow, who kept his words to himself until they arrived home where, although he never raised his voice, his body shook with anger and worry, over the life of the person he cared the most about in the world. Memories of what happened to Carlton and how they almost lost him lingering in his mind.

His tightly closed fists and the way he clenched his jaw were just the small peek of what his heart stored and then the words flew out, and Shawn, blinded by the death panic and preoccupation engulfing his body from the moment Juliet stepped inside that alley until now, had his tone and words tainted by his emotions. 

They were harsh and hard to listen to, and although he would apologize later he wouldn’t, couldn't, stop worrying about his wife’s life, gladly taking her place in any deadly situation if it meant she was safe.

Of course, giving Juliet’s nature and her not so calm way to approach criticism, she spilled her own share of accusatorial and hurtful words at her husband, only increasing his steaming rage and provoking more bitter retorts from that unusual furious Shawn.

It was needless to say that, after almost an hour of fighting, all their little arguments were brought back and, in an act of complete rage, Juliet kicked Shawn out of their bedroom, throwing a pillow and blanket out of the door before she closed it with violence, the loud clap echoing through their loft. 

For a while he watched, incredulously, the closed wooden piece, fuming at the nerve she had to throw him away from his own room. He stumped his feet, pouting like the child he partially was, but at the end, compelled to his wife’s decision, he allowed his moment of solitude to wash out the burning feelings at the surface and finally, after all the unpleasant thrill of that night, to calm down and analyze what caused such an outburst in them both.

In the silence of the night, Shawn realized that more than angry or worried, he was utterly scared, not only about the prospects of his Jules getting injured but about the possibility of him losing her for good.

And Shawn couldn’t live without Juliet, didn’t know how. 

Sighing, he, who until now had lodged himself on the couch, suppressed his own pride and fear, to give attention to more alarming matters, such as the fact that his wife had just suffered a mild concussion. The persistent worry resurfaced and before Shawn could stop himself he was there, standing at their bedroom door, musing if he should check on her or not.

But knowing how that could cause a whole new round of seething discussion, and aware that, when Juliet was angry she liked to have her own space and privacy, Shawn settled his mind and heart in staying by the door.

Despite any anger he may feel, his care and love for her outcome any other emotion so, dropping his pillow on the floor, Shawn made his bed, head pressed against the door, attentive ears ready to detect any disturbance that might indicate that his wife was in any kind of distress. He was aware of the symptoms an injury like the one she sustained could cause, and concussions tended to grace their victims with delayed reactions. 

What he didn’t expect was to be awakened, the next morning, by a tearful Juliet, who kept pressing small kisses all over his face while her arms encircled his body in a tight embrace. As she found him there, surveilling their room, it was clear as day to her the reasons why he made that spot his sleeping one and that was enough to wash over any anger in her heart. It took him only a second to react and as he tunneled his fingers through her blond curls, both started to apologize. 

Once the spirits were settled, both husband and wife remained there, laid on the floor, nestled against one another, silently drinking in the other’s presence, soothing their hearts in their powerful love until they knew it was time to talk about it. 

They, then, proceed to the table, not minding eating anything until all was sorted out. 

In the end, they knew that the main feeling catalyzing their disagreement was fear, but not a meaningless one, instead, one fueled by a deep and lasting love. 

Shawn promised her to be more careful and to understand that the same worry he experienced over her life she did over his. Juliet, on the other part, promised to be more careful herself and to let him protect her when he could. 

Both knew that, deep down, they had their own secret promises, to give their lives for each other, but now was not the time to talk about it, so they contented themselves with what they got. 

Their fights subsided and now they found themselves in their happy place again. 

Satisfied enough with his taken mental picture, the faux psychic made his way inside the kitchen, his mischievous loving smile already gracing his lips.

Shawn came behind Juliet, arms encircling her waist tight, but gentle, the side of his head rested against hers. Juliet dropped the spoon in her hands inside the pan she was stirring the sauce, letting a welp escape her lips at the sudden contact before she relaxed in the known arms of her husband. Caressing the side of her head against his, eyes closed, a smile adorned her face as she allowed her husband's strong arms and inebriating scent to engulf her completely. 

They remained there, Shawn slowly swinging them from side to side, a song of his collection whispered in her ear as he let his love flow through his pores to surround his Jules. 

She could feel his lips pressing soft kisses at her hair and her heart swelled at the sweetness that man, sometimes so infuriating, could convey and show her.

Suddenly the world around her started to fade, a funny haze that pulled her to an unknown land. Juliet tried to convey some words, anything to let Shawn know what was happening, but before any professions, she was overcome by darkness, the last thought in her mind was that no matter what was happening to her, Shawn was there and he would take care of her.

It took a second for him to acknowledge what was happening and in a fast movement, he turned his wife to face him, eyes widened and worried.

“Jules? Jules! Juliet!”

Her body went limp and before he could do anything else, she passed out in his arms. 

Desperate, Shawn repositioned his arms so he could carry her, his grip under her knees and back, and her head on his shoulder as he proceeded to the couch where he rested her on his lap and chest while he located his cellphone.

His first thought was to call his father or Gus, but neither would be helpful at the moment, so he did the wise thing and called for an ambulance. The paramedic in line guided him through the basic procedures and, after certifying that the patient could be in dangerous waters but not urgent ones, informed Shawn that a bus was fifteen minutes away. 

Shawn could make it to the hospital in five.

And with the clearance of the paramedic, he laid his wife on the backseat of their car and sped through every red light he could without causing an accident, bursting through the ER doors looking as panicked as he felt, his beautiful Juliet in his arms who, just now, started to regain some consciousness. 

Before he could say anything else she was stripped away from him, moved to a gurney, and wheeled inside forbidden doors, leaving him to wait in an uncomfortable plastic chair, along with his mind and its nagging creativity. 

Guilt was the first feeling to overcome him after the previous worry subsided slightly.

It was the concussion.

He was a hundred percent sure.

And it was all his fault.

If she hadn’t taken his place.

If she wasn’t there that night.

If he had insisted for her to get to the hospital.

The ”what ifs” started to eat Shawn up and kept blinding him, who dropped his head in his hands, feeling more powerless than he has ever had in his life, not knowing what was happening, what he should do, but sure that screaming with the hospital staff wouldn’t help his case. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but couldn’t be more than an hour or so, a sympathetic elderly nurse came in his direction, soft sweet eyes glancing at him with an unnamed knowledge that made Shawn swallow dry. 

It was just then he realized the tears in his eyes, which he dried fast, sniffing twice before the woman approached him.

“Excuse me. Are you Shawn Spencer?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. How’s…”

The apprehension in his voice was palpable and the pitiful yet knowing look on that nurse’s eyes made him squirm a little, bracing himself for any bad news coming his way.

“Don’t worry, dear. Your wife is doing fine. The doctors have assisted her and ran some tests. She will be kept at the hospital tonight for observation and can be discharged by tomorrow afternoon if everything proceeds fine.”

Breathing relieved, Shawn passed his hands through his already messed hair, feeling the weight of the guilt being lifted off his shoulders for that moment.

“Can I see her?”

“Yes. I came here to pick you, actually. She’s been asking for you nonstop.”

Shawn smiled. Somehow the information that Juliet needed him soothed his deepest fears. 

Knowing the hospital quite well due to his “visits'” to the place, the man imagined where he would be led to, but, to his surprise, the sweet nurse who he discovered to be named Daisy, guided them through a different set of doors, corridors unknown to Shawn. 

After a few turns, he was standing at the door of his wife’s room. 

Daisy opened it, heading inside with Shawn at her tow.

Juliet Spencer was sitting at the hospital bed, gown on, with only an IV connected to her hand, dripping what he supposed was glucose and some painkiller. His trained eyes started to roam over her, cataloging any possible injuries he missed out on, any signs of something that indicated an aggravation of her previous condition.

Instead, the only thing he saw was teared up blue eyes, a glow on her face he had never seen before, nervousness mingled in apparent happiness that wasn’t supposed to be there if she was admitted to the hospital with a serious injury.

“I’ll leave you two alone now. Juliet, your doctor will stop by within an hour with the last of the results, and remember that any discomfort you may feel just requires you to press the blue button attached to your bed, and any nurse closer to the room will be here to assist you in no time.”

Shawn turned at the sudden voice of the woman who, for a second, he forgot it was there with him. Juliet nodded at Daisy, thanking her before the woman dismissed herself, vanishing through the room's door. 

Fast, Shawn ran to his wife’s side, grabbing her hand in his in a delicate grasp as his eyes remained focused on her. 

“Jules? H-How’re you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

She shook her head, the smile still on her face but, now that he was closer, he could see some anxiety painted there too. As she closed her eyes briefly, some tears ran down her cheeks and Shawn found himself at a loss. 

Before he could say anything, he moved his thumb to dry the drops of salt water running down her skin, caressing it ever so gently, feeling her lean in at his touch.

“So why are you crying then? What’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

She opened her eyes again, finding his preoccupied ones gazing at her, searching for the hidden answer. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak without having her voice too thickened by her emotions.

“I-I’m fine, Shawn. I’m okay.”

Squeezing his hand, she tried to reassure him of her words, but Shawn still looked skeptical and about to burst.

“Is your head, isn’t it? I… I’m so sorry, Jules. This is all my fault. You shouldn't be there and I…”

“Hey! Shawn! Calm down. I’m fine. It’s not my head.”

This statement seemed to get through him, settling him down slightly as he breathed in, relief painted clearly on his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I had a mild concussion. The symptoms are long gone.”

Shawn nodded, letting the words sink in. 

After a moment of silence, questions started to bubble up in his mind.

“So, if it was not the concussion, why did you pass out? It wasn’t because of my pineapple smoothie, was it? I know I went a little wild on the whole jalapeno thing but you said it wasn’t that bad and…”

“Shawn! No. It wasn’t because of that.”

“O-Okay.”

Losing her grip on his hand, Juliet started to play with the hem of her covers, avoiding Shawn's gaze just for a second before she put her thoughts in order, not aware of how that increased her husband’s anxiety by the volumes. 

“You see… What happened to me is… is really common for women on their… on their first trimester.”

Shawn stared at her quizzically, not understanding her explanation until after a few seconds, when the information sank in and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

“Jules...ar-are you…”

“I’m pregnant, Shawn.”

Her expectative eyes, blue, big, watched him stare at her with no reaction for what felt like decades, causing her to wonder how he was processing the news. Sure, after the whole faux pregnancy incident they started to talk about babies more often and decided that whenever it happened they were ready. Still, nothing was specifically planned and she feared that now Shawn would react with the same amount of panic he had at the first time around. 

But to her surprise, she saw his eyes tearing up, causing hers to inadvertently spill more tears. His face split in a wide and deep grin, one she had never seen before in all those years of knowing him. 

Carefully, as if to not disturb her or the new life growing there, Shawn lowered down Juliet’s covers and rested his large hand above her still flat stomach, a new warmness coming from there inexplicable and indescribable. 

“There’s a baby in there, Jules.”

“Yes. Our baby.”

He watched her adoringly, and still flooded by happiness and gentleness, he embraced her, hands caressing her back while he drank her in. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before moving his lips to hers, his love and blissfulness finding a match in her tender touch. 

Soon they broke apart and any remains of anxiety, worry, or fear were drained out of their bodies. Sure, as the news sank in completely and both started to think through the months to come while they prepared themselves for their new arrival, a whole new level of various types of emotions would overcome them but, for now, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of pure joy embracing both.

“You’re gonna be a mom, Jules.”

She nodded, face still flooded by happy tears.

“Yeah. And you’re gonna be a dad, Shawn. The best one.”

The reassurance in her simple statement was exactly what he needed and what she would make sure to repeat until he understood that there would be no better father for their baby than him.

“How far…”

“Eight weeks.”

The previous joy was suppressed by a newfound understatement coming with her information. 

She was pregnant when she took that blow.

Their baby…

“Jules…”

He didn’t have to say more, his wife’s eyes conveying the same knowledge he now had. 

Reaching for his hand again, she squeezed it tightly this time, interlacing their finger. 

“I promised you, Shawn. I’ll be careful. Nothing is gonna happen to us.”

Nodding, he observed the beautiful blond woman in front of him, trusting in her promise more than ever. Some seriousness in his posture masked whatever jokes crossing his mind. 

“I know. I won’t let it happen. As long as I’m here Jules, you’re safe. I love you… both of you.” 

Juliet should protest, should remind him of his promise to her as well, but she knew better than to argue on that matter. He was already protective over her, let alone now that she was carrying their child. But, through all that, she could see that selfless, profound love Shawn had for her and, now, for their baby, and it was enough to assure her that, for now, she should let herself be taken care of. 

For now, she would let Shawn be her knight in shining armor.

Even if she would be his shield. 

“We love you too.”

With an inviting smile, Juliet scorched to the side, making room for her husband to join her on that hospital bed, which she wasn’t entirely sure if he could be sitting at, but not minding breaking that particular rule at the moment, rather longing for his presence and warmth around her.

Gladly, Shawn climbed his way to be at his wife’s side, his arms expertly and very gently encapsulating her in his loving embrace, his hand, just like hers, rested against her stomach, some brand new delicacy in his often clumsy touch, as fearing he could hurt both mommy and baby by pressing the skin a little harder or patting it too harshly. 

Juliet had to conceal the smile dancing on her lips at the eggshells her husband was stepping above while he attempted to keep her harm-free. The sweetness of the act beat up by millions the comical edge in it and before Shawn could even assess, Juliet had her fingers gently caressing his cheek, pulling him slightly to her, just so her mouth could meet his in a loving kiss, endearing and reassuring. 

It was hard to put in words what both felt in that moment, different from anything else, deeper, overpowering, and when they broke their lips apart, Shawn once more planted soft kisses around his wife’s face, his hand never leaving its place on her stomach.

Shawn was absolutely sure he had never loved her more than at that moment, mesmerized by how he believed there wasn’t a way he could improve the feelings he had for Jules, but now aware that he had just been proven wrong, for Juliet could make him love her more every single day, even if when he was completely mad at her. 

Because the truth was that he was madly in love with her so it's just means to an end. 

And Shawn was ready to protect her, whatever were the costs. 

Jules, his baby, the others to come, were his life. 

Relaxing on his sweet scent and calming presence, Juliet allowed herself to finally breathe, between all the turmoil of emotions she just passed through, after all, she didn’t believe she was pregnant in the first place, even with her delayed period, which wasn’t uncommon for a woman under the much stress she was daily. 

But she was happy as if her heart would burst in the most pleasant and beautiful bliss. 

And in the arms of her husband, she knew that, not only now she would need to be extra careful, but that she would always have Shawn to take care of her and their baby.

They were each other’s safe shore and, no matter how big the storm was, their love would always be the colorful rainbow after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, before I forget, this story was entitled after Ed Sheeran's song Afterglow, which I think fits these two chaps perfectly.


End file.
